Sonny With a Chance of Being a Spy
by JanahB
Summary: What happens when an assassin is let loose in LA? The cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls are forced to attend the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. Things are about to get interesting.. R&R flames
1. Chapter 1

**Buahahahaha my first crossover! 3****rd**** person :P at least I'm gonna try. p.s it's almost starting school time for Blackthorne and Gallagher. **

Marshall had called a meeting with the cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls' producer called a meeting with his cast. As both casts stood in the same room Marshall announced, "We will be taking a break from our television series to go to a boarding school of single gender each. Boys, you will be going to the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. Girls, you will be going to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women-"

Marshall was cut off by many groans from each cast. "Oh quit your complaining! You guys are going to see each other anyways. They are on an exchange, so the Blackthorne students will be staying at Gallagher Academy."

The Mackenzie Falls' producer, Arturo started talking, "Blackthorne and Gallagher offer great opportunities for all of you. It _is_ a bit advanced. Truthfully it is very advanced. You will all have to start as seventh graders, but you will eventually catch up with your grade. One girl named Macey McHenry started as a seventh grader and caught up to her grade, so you people can do it as well."

More groans came out of the teenagers' mouths at the part of starting over at seventh grade. "It won't be that bad I promise," Marshall consoled. Little did they know, they were actually going to the top spy schools in the country.

"Go get your stuff packed up people. By the way, we already called your parents and they thought it was a great idea, so you can't complain to them," Arturo added. Many more groans came especially from Nico and Grady.

Tawni thought that this wasn't fair so she complained to Sonny when they got back to their dressing room, "I don't want to go to Gallagher Academy!"

"Tawni, we don't have a choice. I don't want to go either but Marshall said so." Sonny sighed.

Tawni groaned, "Did you hear they wear plaid? I have strict rules against wearing plaid." Then she burst into tears.

Sonny let out a dry laugh, "It can't be that bad, Tawni. Besides, there will be tons of cute boys."

Tawni sniffled and wiped away the tears, "I guess it's a little better." Sonny smiled, "See? There's always a bright side to everything."

Tawni pouted, "But I don't want to see the bright side! I want to stay on the dark side, they like me there."

"Yeah, I noticed." Sonny mumbled and turned to continue packing her things.

(With the boys)

Nico grinned as he put the clothes into his bag, "Man, we're going to an all girl school. God must love me."

Grady grinned, "True that, chicks dig funny dudes." They high fived and continued packing.

Nico stopped packing, "Wait, isn't the Blackthorne Institute like a private school? Dude, uniforms are totally bogus."

Grady nodded, "True that. Bet Mackenzie Falls won't have a problem with that."

Nico put a hand up, "Hold up, don't chicks dig a man in uniform?" Grady shrugged, "It depends on the uniform. I don't think they dig school uniforms."

"Neither do we." Nico added, Grady nodded, "Better get used to it."

Nico groaned, "I don't want to get used to it! I like my clothes, I'm not into the whole khaki pants and button up collared shirts with ties and blazers. It makes me feel all conformed and stuff."

"I wonder how they're taking it. The Gallagher and Blackthorne students." Grady thought out loud.

(With the Gallagher and Blackthorne students)

The girls and guys piled into the Dining Hall and took their place at the table.

Bex groaned, "Was it me or was COW extremely hard today?" She asked her friends who agreed.

Liz shrugged, "It was pretty easy; I mean who doesn't know how to convert the US dollar to Yen."

Cammie gave her an incredulous look, "Maybe it was for you, but the rest of us have to use the system."

Jonas smirked, "Well, sucks for you."

Cammie groaned and slumped her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, "Can I hit him, please?"

Zach smirked, "You could. Or you could have him be your partner in P&E." Cammie smirked and Jonas quivered in fear.

After lunch they made their way to Sublevel 3. Solomon was waiting patiently behind his desk.

When everyone was settled Solomon spoke, "An assassin is on the loose in the Los Angeles community. The producers of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls are deeply worried about their cast. So until the FBI are able to locate the assassin, they will be coming here for protection."

Everyone's mouth gaped open and their eyes widened, except for Grant, he looked somewhat ecstatic, "So Random!? I love that show. Especially that Sonny girl, she's hot."

Bex shot him a glare, "I mean, she's totally not hot." He cleared his throat and looked down, obviously embarrassed.

Solomon continued with his discussion, ignoring the protests of the students, "They will arrive tomorrow morning, seven AM sharp, and I expect you to be there to greet them."

Macey groaned, "But I have strict rules about getting up before seven." Solomon glared at Macey, "Miss McHenry. You are a spy in training, deal with it."

Macey scowled and rolled her eyes at Solomon. "Like I said tomorrow when they arrive you will be there to greet them. That is not a request, it's an order."

"Joy." Bex muttered under her breath.

**There we are. Hope it's good =P**


	2. Chapter 2

"We are to welcome the casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls as family, like they belong. We will protect them the entire time that they are here," Solomon said. "We will teach them what we know, not just because they are going to be staying with us but because it will be of use to them later in life."

Liz timidly rose her hand when Solomon paused. "Yes Ms. Sutton?"

"How do we know that they won't say anything about what really goes on here?" Liz inquired. She waited pencil at evapopaper for Mr. Solomon's response.

"There is extreme certainty that they won't say anything. They will be sworn to secrecy and if they break that," Solomon laughed, "well it's classified." He looked around the room at the seven of us and asked if we had anymore questions before we heard a familiar deafening alarm.

We headed towards the elevator leading to the main hallway and proceeded to my mother's office to see who was here but all of us had a pretty good idea. When we got there the shelves had just finished switching the books around.

"That's them," she said. With those words said, we walked outside and watched as their limos- yes plural, limo_s_- pulled up in front of us. The actors in those limos were definitely unprepared for what was going to happen this semester. Suddenly, we heard someone shouting. "I don't want to go to school here!" The source came from the blonde girl in the first limo.

The first person to actually exit the first limo was the her. She strutted with enough confidence for a third world country. She introduced herself as the "Fabulous and Stunning Tawni Heart." We heard a few laughs coming from the other cast members. The next were two girls. One tall the other considerably short. The tall one smiled and aid, "Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe and this is Zora." They stepped to the said as two boys stepped forward. The skinnier one came up to Macey and introduced himself. "Hello, what do we have here?" He had a smug look on his face. "My name is Nico but you can call me your King of Love." He winked, but Macey only ignored his failed attempt at seducing her. "I'm Grady!" the other shouted. He had sort of an adorable presence. The last person to exit _that_ limo was the producer. He greeted Solomon and held out his hand for him to shake. "I'm Marshall Pike. I spoke on the phone with Ms. Morgan. Thank you _so _much for letting them attend Gallagher Academy." Soon the cast of Mackenzie Falls started exiting _their_ limo.

The most confident person out of all of them was probably the teenage boy with a crooked smile and light brown hair. He even had more than Tawni, and it's oozing of off her.

Everybody heard a gasp and a shriek. "Ahh! Chad Dylan Cooper!" We looked around for the source of this cry. It was the one and only Liz, who was jumping up and down on her toes. (Only Bex, Macey, and I knew about the poster she had hidden underneath her bed.)

"Who knew she'd be a fan girl," I heard Grant whisper to Jonas and Zach.

As the seemingly arrogant and narcissistic person he was, Chad said, "Please, hold your applause."

Solomon ignored the self-centered comment and motioned for everyone to follow him. They walked to the Headmistress's office. She sat at her desk, working on what looked like paperwork for the class on how to use a gun in 50 ways.

He cleared his throat, "Ms. Morgan, they're here." She glanced up and neatly placed the papers into one of her many desk compartments.

She looked at him then gestured with a wave for everyone to come into her office. We stayed silent as both casts walked into the room. "Welcome to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. And for the boys, the Blackthorne Institute who are on exchange with us. You boys will be sleeping in the East Wing with the other young men. Girls, you will be upstairs with everybody else," she said looking at me while smiling brightly.

"Escort our guests to their rooms and help them unpack," Solomon ordered.

We walked outside and split up the boys and girls to take the casts to their rooms. Like Solomon said, "We have to treat them like our family and that they belong." That shouldn't be too hard.

"Alright," I said happily, "everyone get your things and we'll show you where your rooms are." The only one who didn't move was Tawni, who stood next to a mountain of suitcases. Luckily the boys (involuntarily) helped carry her things up the stairs. Well, except for Chad because apparently "Chad Dylan Cooper is too handsome to haul luggage upstairs for someone else."

"Damn, Tawni what do you have in these bags?" Nico remarked when he reached the room.

Apparently, Marshall and the Mackenzie Falls producer officially left because a second alarm had gone off. Bex, Macey, Liz, the boys and I knew what it meant but our guests most likely thought it was a fire alarm and did what most would do: they panicked.

"Hey, it's okay," Bex assured them. "There's nothing wrong."

"Then what does that alarm mean?" Sonny asked still a bit distraught.

"It means that everything is back to normal, or at least what's normal for us," I started to explain. The expressions on their faces reminded me of a deer caught in the headlights. "Put simply, this isn't a normal boarding school. We train to be spies here. All of you will take classes that seem advanced and be expected to learn more than 3 different languages, maybe more. But don't be overwhelmed," I smiled.

"So this is like a school for geniuses?" Sonny asked.

"I guess you could say that," Zach said abruptly. Not soon after Tawni screamed, "I'm doomed!"

"Oh, and by the way, all of you have to start at a seventh grade level and catch up," Macey mentioned.

Chad pushed through to the front. "So let me get this straight, you're saying that I have to be in a class with a bunch of little seventh grade annoyances? Chad Dylan Cooper does not associate with underclassmen."

"Hey!" Zora exclaimed.

"Well, technically you would be class**_es_**," Jonas smugly corrected .

"Mr. Cooper, do you have a problem with the grade level that you will be starting at?" Solomon intimidatingly asked walking towards him.

"Oh. N-no sir," Chad responded as he backed away from the towering man. "I-i-it's perfectly alright. Yeah. Nothing to complain about at all."

"Good."

* * *

After everyone was settled we went to eat dinner. The room was buzzing with noise about the rumor that famous movie stars were going to be staying here. All started by Tina, of course. But they were pretty close to the truth. No one knew for sure because everyone had gone into town while Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant, Jonas, and I were here helping them get comfortable. My mother stood up and the room became silent. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. As all of you know, we have high-level security that surpasses most areas in the United States. Because of this reason, we have some temporary guests who are going to be students here. Please welcome the casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls," she said as they walked through the doors with Solomon leading the way to the front.

Most of the other students stared in awe, partly because what Tina said was right. "I knew it!" she shouted. Everyone had turned to look at where it came from except Solomon who kept his focus on escorting the others to the front.

"They will be participating in classes just like the rest of you so please, do not treat them differently from your fellow brothers and sisters," she said. "You may now go back to your meals."

As soon as she finished the sound of everyone's voice started up again. Sonny, Zora and Tawni came to sit with us while Chad, Grady, and Nico sat with Zach, Grant, and Jonas. The rest sat with Tina.

"So what's it like on So Random!" Liz asked.

Sonny answered, "I'd say it's pretty dang fun. I mean working with everybody is great, even if Tawni does things that are-"

"Excuse me?" Tawni interjected.

Sonny looked at her."I was just going to say that sometimes you can be a bit of trouble maker. That's all. No need to worry."

"I'm not only a trouble maker. I'm a fashion _expert._" Tawni said looking in an odd direction.

After dinner we went back to their room and watched as Zora climbed into one of the secret spaces that I didn't find until my freshman year. "Hey Zora, how did you find that space?" I asked.

Zora peeked out. "I just have a natural power for finding the perfect place to hide. I've always been able to do that."

"Cammie knows all of the secret passageways that exist in this place," Bex bragged. I glared at her for saying anything to people we barely knew.

"We should probably go to bed now. Classes start at eight and it's already ten. So I guess we'll see you guys in the morning then," I said. We waved and headed back to our room. As soon as we were inside Liz asked if something was wrong and I told her everything was fine but the look on her face told me she didn't believe me.

* * *

**i really hope you guys like it. especially because i haven't updated this since last year. i feel so bad. i'll try to get the next chapter in faster.**


End file.
